Love's Desire
by Hime Pisa
Summary: Love's Desire is about Recca and Mikagami are best friends, who both loved Yanagi. Mikagami will try to get Yanagi, but he is unaware that there is somebody who truly loves him. R+Y and M+F. Please read and review!
1. The Meeting of Love

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about Recca and Mikagami are best friends, who both loved Yanagi. Recca knew Yanagi first and they both fell in love. Mikagami will try to get Yanagi, but he is unaware that there is somebody who truly loves him.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.   
  
  
  
Love's Desire   
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting of Love   
  
  
  
"Is she the new girl?" whispered a little girl. "I don't know. Probably. Don't be so nosy, Ganko. We have to get to class," said a purple haired girl. "Ok, but wait for me, Fuuko."   
  
"I wonder if this is the class I'm going to," sighed a brown haired girl. "You're the new girl, right?" asked a black spiky haired boy. She nod. "I'm Recca Hanabishi and you are..." "I am Yanagi Sakoshita." "Nice to meet you, Yanagi. Do you need help with the classes?" "Actually, I do. Thanks, Recca." Yanagi smiled. Recca blushed. "Well, it looks like you have the next class with me. It's right this way." Yanagi smiled. Recca and Yanagi walked into class right before the bell rang.   
  
"Hello, I'm the new student, Yanagi Sakoshita." "Right. Please wait. Class, this is the new student, Yanagi Sakoshita. I want everybody to make her feel comfortable." Everybody nod. "Yanagi, I want you to sit next to...um... Fuuko, can you move and sit next to Domon? I want Yanagi to sit next to Recca." "Sure." Fuuko glared at Yanagi and quietly said, "Great." "Fuuko! I'm so glad that you are going to sit next to me! Domon cried. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't come near me." Yanagi sat down next to Recca. "Hello, Hime." "What?" "Hime, you know, Princess." "I know that, but why did you call me Hime?" "Because it's your first day and you already made the most popular girl in school mad at you." "You mean, Fuuko?" "Yep and I think that's pretty cool, so you can be my Hime." "But..."   
  
The bell rang for school to end. "Hey Hime!" "Huh?" Recca ran by Yanagi and threw her a flower. Yanagi blushed. "Are you the new girl that made Fuuko mad?" "I'm the new girl, but I didn't mean to make her mad." "It's okay. Fuuko will get over it eventually. I'm Ganko Marikawa and I am Fuuko Kirisawa 's friend." "Nice to meet you, Ganko." Yanagi smiled happily. "No wonder, Recca likes you and made you his Hime. You are very nice and pretty." Yanagi blushed. Ganko giggled. "Here, I will help you make friends with Fuuko and my other friends." Yanagi agreed and in her heart, she wanted to see Recca again.   
  
"Hey Mikagami!" "Recca, hi." "Did you meet the new girl yet?" "No." "Well, I did and she is very nice and pretty. Her name is Yanagi Sakoshita." Recca blushed. "Yanagi Sakoshita, huh? I will have to meet her then." Recca and Mikagami walked home.   
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am so sorry that this chapter is so short because I didn't want to leave a cliffhanger. Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)   
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


	2. The Illness

Author's Notes: Hi, and a Kenshin word, Oro! This fic is about Recca and Mikagami are best friends, who both loved Yanagi. Thank you for everyone who reviewed. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca.  
  
  
  
Love's Desire  
  
Chapter 2: The Illness  
  
  
Previously: "Here, I will help you make friends with Fuuko and my other friends." Yanagi agreed and in her heart, she wanted to see Recca again. "Did you meet the new girl yet?" "Yanagi Sakoshita, huh? I will have to meet her then." Recca and Mikagami walked home.  
  
  
  
A brown haired girl woke up happily and next of her was a flower she got yesterday after school from a certain black spiky haired boy she have feelings for.  
  
"Ah! I'm going to be late for school! Where is it?!" Yanagi found what she was looking for. It was a necklace, which was glowing blue.  
  
Yanagi ran into class right before the bell rang. "Hello Hime." Yanagi blushed. "Hi...Recca." "You were almost late today. Why?" "Well, I was trying to find something." Yanagi smiled. Recca blushed. "Oh. What?" "Um...nothing."  
  
The bell rang for class to end. "Hime, do you want to eat lunch with me today?" Recca blushed. Yanagi was not feeling well. "I can't Recca. I have to go home. I'll see you later. Bye." Yanagi left. Recca became very sad the whole day.  
  
While Yanagi was walking home, she fell and a silver haired boy helped her up. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, thanks a lot." Mikagami looked at Yanagi and was swept away by her beauty. He couldn't stop staring at her. "I have to go. Thank you for helping me though. Bye." Yanagi walked away. Mikagami was still staring at her. After a while, he realized that he forgot to ask what was her name and he walked home. Mikagami was unaware that there was somebody looking at him and Yanagi. The person smiled.   
  
"I'm being come weak. I must find a cure for this. This is all Kurei's doing. I know it." (Flashback) Yanagi was walking home from the daycare center. Then a short black hair with blue highlights boy walked up to her. "Hello Yanagi." "Who are you?" "I'm Kurei and I know you have a special power." Yanagi was shocked. "I won't tell anybody who you really are, if you helped me with something." "...Wh...what?..." "I want you to get me an Elemental Item called the Ensui from Mikagami Tokiya." "I won't do it. I don't care if you tell who I am." "You have to. I've put a spell on you that'll make you do it sooner or later. Take care Yanagi. You'll need it." Kurei walked away laughing. (End of flashback) Yanagi sigh sadly.  
  
The next morning Mikagami was daydreaming about Yanagi. "Hey Mikagami!" "Oh, hi Recca. Sorry." "What are you thinking about?" "A girl I met yesterday. She is so beautiful. I can't stop thinking about her." "Oh, Mikagami is in love." Recca smiled. "But, I don't think she is more beautiful then Yanagi." "The new girl?" "Yeah." "Where is she? I want to meet her." "She's not here today. She's sick." Recca sighed sadly. "Don't worry Recca. She's just sick." "Yeah."  
  
"How sad. Yanagi's sick today. We should visit her." "Yeah, I guess so." "Fuuko, are you okay?" "Yeah, Ganko." Fuuko was very sad when she heard that Mikagami was in love with a girl he met yesterday.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: So, what do you think? Good or bad? I am so sorry that this chapter is so short. Please review and tell me what you think. Any questions or comments go into the review. :)  
  
Hime Pisa or HP-Chan. 


End file.
